Don't Close Your Eyes
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Find Out In The Story! *SEDDIE*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I'm going to give you another story. Its called Don't Close Your Eyes I got this idea from the song. But changed it around.

Don't Close Your Eyes

"Freddie goodnight sweety"Mrs. Benson yelled after Freddie.

"Night mom,"Freddie said before he closed his door. He turned off his light and crawled into bed. Freddie closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_A blonde girl walked into a barn and sat down on the floor in a corner. She put her head in her hands and cried. She stayed like that for awhile. Then she looked up and grabbed a knife and cut her wrist. Tears poured down her cheeks and blood down her wrist. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the cool barn. She looked around the barn and then down._

Freddie sat up in sweat. He looked around his room and his eyes stopped on the clock. 6:07 a.m

He putted the covers off his legs and got up. Freddie walked into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He grabbed a towel and padded his face dry. Then he looked up and walked back out. He opened his door and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. School started in and hour and a half. He pulled a chair out and sat down. He put his head in his hands.

"Freddie?Is that you?"Mrs. Benson asked coming into the kitchen. He looked up. She gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"Freddie you scared me to death,"she said pulling a chair out.

"Sorry mom,"Freddie said.

"Its ok-Whats wrong?"she asked as soon as she seen his face.

"Nothing. Can't sleep thats all."Freddie said looking away.

"Freddie I'm your mother I know when something is wrong. Tell me,"Mrs. Benson said in a smoothing voice. Freddie looked over at his mother and took a deep breath.

"Well I had a weird dream,"Freddie said.

"What kind of dream?"she asked concerned.

"I girl around my age was walking into a barn and she was crying. She sat down and started cutting her wrist."Freddie said looking down.

"Oh Freddie I'm sure you were just having a nightmare,"She said. All the sudden Freddie's alarm clock went off.

"Well I better start making breakfast while you go and get dressed,"Mrs. Benson said standing up.

"Okay"Freddie said as soon as his mother walked out. He got up and walked into his room.

Freddie opened the front door to his apartment and stepped out. He shut the door and walked across the hall and knock on his best friends door.

"Coming,"Freddie heard her say from inside. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Freddie. Hold on,"She said. She walked over to her couch and grabbed her book bag.

"Spencer,I'm going to school,"she shouted.

"Okay,"Spencer,her older brother,shouted back. She walked over to the door. Freddie and her walked down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

"Hey Carly?"Freddie asked as soon as they crossed the road.

"Yeah?"Carly asked.

"Have you ever had a dream about someone you never met,"Freddie asked as the turned a corner.

"Um,I don't think so,no,"She said."Why?"

"No reason,"Freddie said. Carly looked at him confused then shrugged.

"Okay you don't have to tell me,"She said. They turned another corner and Ridgeway High school came into sight. Groups of kids stood out in front of the school talking,laughing,and kidding around.

Carly and Freddie walked up to a group and Carly started talking to them. Freddie looked around when something got his eye. A blonde girl walking up the school steps. Freddie told Carly he'll catch up later and then took off after her. He ran up the stairs and then he got a glimpse of her face. It wasn't her. Then he turned around and looked down a hall he has never went down before. Then he saw her. And this time is was her.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Close Your Eyes

Freddie choked on his breath. He watched her slam her locker door closed. She pulled her bag up on her shoulder and started walking towards him. She was looking down. A girl turned around and stuck her foot out and tripped her. She flew to the ground. Freddie ran over to her. He grabbed her books and put the papers back in them. She looked down and then stood up. Freddie stood up and handed her,her books. She grabbed them then turned and was gone in a flash. Freddie walked down the hallway and into his homeroom. Carly rushed to his side.

"Freddie that was so sweet of you,"Carly said sitting down next to him.

"Huh?"he asked.

"For helping that girl with her stuff,"Carly said."You know we used to be best friends,"

"What?"Freddie asked.

"Yeah, but then she topped talking to me,"Carly said.

"So that means you know a lot about her?,"Freddie asked.

"Freddie it was a long time ago,she probably doesn't even remember my name,"Carly said."Plus it was a long time ago. She's changed and so have I."Carly said. Freddie was going to say something else when the teacher walked in. Freddie turned around and slumped down into his chair.

The final bell rang and kids ran out of the building. Freddie told Carly to walk home without him. He didn't tell her why but just to go. Freddie waited outside the building. Less kids started walking out now. And soon none were coming. Freddie got up and looked around. He knew he didn't miss her. Then he gave up and started walking home. He was cutting through the football field when he saw a girl walking with her head down and her books close to her chest. He ran over to her.

"Hi,"Freddie said. The girl didn't look up she just walked around him. He got back in front of her.

"I said hi,"Freddie said. She stopped and looked up. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She nodded and looked back down. A black car pulled up and the window rolled down.

"SAM GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR,"said a woman behind the wheel. Sam looked back at Freddie. Then she ran over to the car and got in. she buckled her seat belt and looked down. The car pulled away from the curb. Freddie watched as the car speed down the street then turned. Freddie looked down and kicked a stone. He started walking back home.

Freddie walked in and closed the door.

"Mom I'm home,'He shouted. No reply."Mom?"Freddie shouted again. He walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the counter.

_Freddie,_

_Went to the store to pick up some things be back ASAP!_

_Love Mom._

Freddie walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a class. Then he walked over to the sink and got some water. Freddie walked into the living room and layed down on the couch. Freddie closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_The blonde walked into the bathroom and closed the door and then locked it. She walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water. She put both of her hands on the side of the sink. The hot steam came up and she put her face in it. She walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on. She sat on the toilet and cried. Then when the bathtub was full she turned the water off. She walked over to the sink and turned off the water. She took her clothes off and got into the tub. The water came up to her neck. She leaned over and grabbed a raiser. She put the raiser up to her wrist and started cutting. She watched the blood drip down into the water. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She put her head on the back of the bathtub. She slowly slipped into the water until nothing of her was showing. After a minute the raiser came up and sat on top of the water._

Freddie sat up in sweat and he was shaking. He looked around and it was pitch black in the room. He got up and went into the kitchen. 4:28 a.m. Freddie leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Close Your Eyes

Freddie walked slowly to school that day. He kept his eyes glued to the ground and didn't look up until he made it to school. Carly was leaning up against his locker when he came into the building. Carly spotted him and jumped up.

"Freddie what's wrong?"Carly asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Freddie closed his eyes and then opened them.

"Couldn't sleep last night,"Freddie said. Freddie walked over to his locker and opened it. He shoved everything in there and slammed it shut. When he turned around Carly was standing in front of him again.

"What?"Freddie asked.

"Freddie something is bothering you,"Carly said concerned.

"No nothing is-". Freddie stopped. He looked over Carly's shoulder and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The blonde girl was walking across the hall. He blinked a few times. Carly noticed he wasn't listening to her so she turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Freddie what are you looking at?"Carly asked looking back at him. Freddie smiled and snapped out of thought.

"Nothing,"Freddie said. He moved past Carly towards the blonde.

"Hi I'm Freddie. What's your name?"Freddie asked as soon as he got to her. She didn't looked up or even stop.

"Um can you talk?"Freddie asked stepping in front of her. She grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to push him out of the way. Freddie didn't move. She tried again and failed. The bell rang and she turned around. Freddie grabbed her shoulder.

"Please tell me your name."Freddie said. She looked down and shoke her head no. she pulled out of his grip and walked to class. Freddie stood there as everyone left. He looked around and the halls were empty.

Freddie got up and walked out of the class as the final bell rung. He walked to his locker and put everything in it. Carly came up to him and told him to come over after school,he nodded. As soon as Carly left Freddie walked out the back doors of the school. He looked around and saw someone sitting up against the building reading. He walked down the stairs and walked over to them. As soon as he was closed enough he noticed who it was. He ran over to her. It was the girl he dreams about.

"Hello again,"Freddie said looking down at her. She looked up then back down. Freddie saw a piece of paper laying on the ground. He turned his head to read it. Up at the top it said Sam.

"So your name is Sam?"Freddie said. She looked up and then saw the paper he was looking at. She grabbed it really fast and shoved it into her back pack.

"Cool name,"he said. She didn't look up this time.

"Listen,Sam,I-"

"No, stop. Please stay away from me. I can't talk to you,"Sam said getting her stuff together. She stood up.

"But your talking to me right now"Freddie said.

"I'm sorry,"Sam said looking him straight in the eyes. She turned around and ran across the foot ball field until she was out of sight. Freddie didn't really mind because he thought he would see her again. But little did he know that could be the last time he will ever see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Close Your Eyes

That night Freddie didn't want to sleep because every time he sleeps he has a bad dream about Sam. Freddie layed back in his bed in the dark. His eyes started dropping more and more. With all his strength he tried to keep them open. But he finally couldn't hold them open anymore and he closed them.

_Sam ran in her room in tears. She shut the door and locked. She leaned up against her door and slipped down it. She looked up at the ceiling." Why god,Why?"she asked. She straighted out her left leg and pulled the pants leg up real easy. A huge bruise was appearing. She started crying more. Then someone banged on the door."SAM OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!!"_

_Sam jumped up ignoring the pain that shot up her leg."NOW!!"_

_Sam looked around her bedroom in panic. She grabbed her book bag and opened the window. Before jumping out she looked back at her dresser which held a picture frame. Her mom,her,and her dad before the split. She ran over to the dresser and grabbed it off. She opened her back pack and shoved it in. Then she pulled the book bag over her shoulder and jumped out the window. She ran faster and faster until she disappeared into the woods._

Freddie woke up to his alarm clock. He groaned and slammed his fist on it until it shut up. He got up and got dressed. He walked out into the kitchen. A plate of food was on the table. But sticking out was a little piece of ripped in half paper.

_Freddie,_

_Boss wanted me to come in a little early this morning. I made you some breakfast as you can probably see. Anyways I might not be home when you come home from school. I don't know. Be careful walking to school._

_Love,Mom._

Freddie sat down in front of his breakfast,still hot. He started thinking about the first time he had saw Sam. About her being tripped. About him helping her and Carly telling him he was nice, and---

Then it hit Freddie. Carly said she and Sam were best friends. That means Carly probably knows a lot about Sam. Freddie got out of his seat and ran out of his apartment and to Carly's. Freddie banged on the door until Spencer opened the door.

"Hey Freddo,"Spencer said.

"Spencer where is Carly?"Freddie asked really fast.

"She left about a half an hour ago. Mrs. Turner needed to see her about the big dance you guys are having,"Spencer said.

"UGH."Freddie groaned.

"Why did you need her anyways,"Spencer asked.

"Nothing. I have to get ready for school,bye Spencer,"Freddie said.

"Bye Freddie,"Spencer said shutting the door. Freddie walked back into his house.

Freddie rushed into school and search the halls for Carly. He found her by the girls bathroom hanging posters for the dance.

"Carly!!"Freddie shouted running over to her. She turned around. When she saw Freddie she smiled.

"Yeah Freddie?"She asked putting the posters on a chair.

"Remember the other day when you said you knew Sam?"Freddie asked. She nodded."Well I need to know about Sam. More than I already know,"

"And what do you already know?"Carly asked. Freddie stopped. Well he didn't really know anything about her. All he knew was she never talked.

"Well,nothing but--"

"Listen Freddie I have important things to do. I can't be chasing memories,"Carly said picking back up her posters.

"Please Carly I need to know,"Freddie said.

"Why Freddie?A week ago you never even knew the chick,"Carly said.

"Yeah, but you did,"Freddie said. Carly looked at him.

"But why do you want to know?"Carly asked.

"Because I think I might be in love with her,"Freddie said. Then he realized what he had just said. Oh my good was Freddie Benson falling in love. Carly looked at Freddie then down.

"But why do you love her. Why can't you love me. She's not here. But I am,I've always been right here,Freddie,"

Freddie couldn't believe what she was saying. Carly Shay was in love with him?But that can't be. Sure Freddie used to have a crush on her but never really loved. Well not the way he loved Sam. Sam was a mystery,and thats what he loved most about her.

"But I guess thats not enough,"Carly said. She turned around and walked off. Freddie was in stress. Just finding out your best friend that youv'e known for years finally telling you her true feels for you and not even knowing where the girl he loved went. Freddie had to find Sam,even if it was the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Close Your Eyes

Freddie walked slowly into the school's office. The woman behind the desk was facing the wall. Then she turned around. She was dressed in a dress with little kids at the bottom of it. She looked at Freddie and put up in finger.

"Okay. I'll fax it to you. Uh-huh. Okay then. Have a nice day,"She said. She hung up the phone and walked over to the computer and typed in a few things. When she turned around she had a smile on her face.

"Hello. How many I help?"she asked taking a seat in front of Freddie.

"I came to ask about a girl who goes here,"Freddie said. She laughed.

"Well sir your going to have to be a little bit more suspific. Whats her name?"the lady asked folding her hands together. Freddie never knew her last name.

"Well I only know her first name."Freddie said. She nodded.

"Thats okay. What's her first name?"she asked rolling her chair over to the computer.

"Sam,"Freddie said looking around the room.

"Okay and what grade?"she asked looking over at him. Freddie looked over at her.

"9th grade,"

The lady looked back at the computer and typed the information in. she looked at the names on the screen then back at Freddie.

"Sir there are three Sam's,"she said.

"Samantha Davis, Samantha Puckett, and Samantha Pennington,"she said. Freddie looked down.

"Okay then,"he said turning to leave.

"Wait but only one goes by Sam,"she said. Freddie spun around.

"Really?Who?"

"Um Samantha Puckett,"she said. Freddie thought for a minute. He was happy and sad. Happy because he finally learned her name and sad because he didn't know where she was.

"Thank you so much,"Freddie said. The lady nodded and went back working. Freddie opened the door and walked out.

Freddie turned the t.v off. It was 9:48 and he was beat. Mrs. Benson hadn't come home so for dinner he had to eat a t.v. Dinner. He got off the couch and walked into his room. He changed into shorts and a bed shirt. Freddie walked over to his bed and layed there for a minute then finally drifted to sleep.

_Sam grabbed her book bag and threw it on the ground by a big oak tree. She sat down and leaned up against it. The tree was wet because it had rained earlier that day. She opened her book bag and pulled out a small blanket and pulled it over her. She looked over at the book bag and seen that something had fallin out. She reached over and picked it open. She looked down at it,it was the picture frame she had gotten before she ran away. She looked at it closely and finally remembered when it was. It was 3 years ago,when her dad was still alive. She had her sitting on his big strong shoulders. Her mom was behind the camera taking it. Sam bite her lip and looked up. Trying to hold in her tears. She missed her dad and her real mom. Her parents. She layed the picture down and pulled the blanket up to her neck. She looked around and layed back and fell asleep._

Freddie woke up to the sound of birds. He looked around the room and realized it was morning. He stretched and got up. Walking into the living room he remembered that it was Saturday. He signed and walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking round the room he spotted the paper. He reached over and grabbed it. The first story was about a fire across town killing 13 people. Then he couldn't read anymore so he turned the page. Nothing looking good so he almost turned until he noticed something at the bottom of the page. Sam's beautiful face. She was under the missing peoples list. She had disappeared sometime around Wednesday. Freddie threw the paper onto the floor not believing it. It can't be,he thought, I just seen her a couple of days ago. Freddie ran back into his room and got dressed. He had to ind out were she was. Totally forgetting and not caring Freddie ran out his apartment door and over to Carly's. He banged on the door. Carly opened the door smiling,until she seen him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I know I haven't updated in like a month on this story but I have been really busy with other stories and school!Sorry for all your waiting.....So lets get on with the story shall we?......**

"What do you want?"

"Carly I need your help,"Carly rolled her eyes.

"With what?"

"I need your help because Sam is lost,"

"Maybe its for the better,"

"Carly I know that you don't like her but I think that I'm--"

"Your what?Falling in love with her?"Carly said with tears pouring down her face. Freddie looked down.

"Carly,I'm so sorry,but I can't love you more than a friend,"

"Why not?Freddie I love you,so why don't you love me?"

"Carly please,I-"

"Okay,"Carly said wiping her tears.

"Okay?"

"I'll help you find Sam,"

"But why?I thought you were mad,"

"I am. But I can't talk you into loving me. No matter how much it will hurt to see you with another girl,I have to,because your my best friend. I can't afford to lose you as a best friend,"Carly said. After a few minutes Carly walked up to him and hugged him.

"I love you. Your my best friend,"Carly whispered into his ear. Freddie hugged her back,then pulled away.

"Carly thanks,"Carly wiped the rest of the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"I think I could use an old friend,"Freddie smiled."You could."

_Sam walked into the building. Looking around she was kinda amazed. She never really was in a place like this one. The lobby wasn't big nor little. Over to her left has two benches and a small wooden table with a small plant on it. Right in front of her was the front desk. A man was sitting behind it;asleep. She chuckled at the sight. He was leaning back in his chair,holding the core of an apple in his right hand. She looked over at his desk and saw a listing of apartment names. She reached over to grab it. He moved and snored. She went for it again and this time got it. She walked over to the benches and sat down._

**B1:Write,George**

**B2:Miles,Carrie**

**B3:Doe,Manson**

**B4:Shay,Spencer**

**B5:Benson,Marisa**

Sam stopped recognizing the last name. _Benson._ She got up and started up the stairs.

Finally reaching the top she wondered why she was even doing this. But quickly reminding herself that he was the only person who really cared to get to know her. She reached B5. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Freddie hurried down the empty halls. The halls filled with papers and trash. He was late to class for the forth time in one quarter so he got an after school detention. He turned a corner and opened the front doors to the school. A burst of warm air greeted him as he raced down the wet concrete steps. He looked up at the sky;it was gray and a threat of rain was by chance. He pulled he coat closed and fixed his backpack. He looked around and seen a familiar black car._ Where have I seen that car before?_he asked his self. As it got closer his memory came back. That was the car that pulled up and ordered Sam it get in. The car pulled to a stop. The door swung open and a woman got out.

"You."the woman said walking towards him;pointing. Freddie pointed to himself.

"Yes you,you idiot. Where is Sam?"

"I don't know,"

"Your lieing"

"No I'm not,"The woman got close to his face and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"If I don't find Sam in the next 48 hours its your head,"

"Why?"

"You better find her,OR ELSE,"the woman pulled away and walked back to her car. As soon as the car pulled away from the curb Freddie fixed his shirt and walked slowly towards Bushwell Plaza.


End file.
